


"That's What Friends Are For"

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Out of Character, Sassy Lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After seeing Stanley being made fun of in his dance class, Lefou got an idea to show how much he cares about his best friend and fellow classmate.





	"That's What Friends Are For"

Eight-year-old Stanley sat in the corner of the dance studio as the other students were walking into the room. Last week was his breaking point. He really did not want to be here any more but the only reason he wanted to take the classes was because of his friend and fellow classmate, Lefou (who is about 7 months younger than him). Lefou and Stanley have been friends since Kindergarten and seeing Stanley in a tutu was not the first time he saw him wearing something “girly”. Lefou has never judged not teased him once for it, either. As, Stanley stood up from the ground, he heard something happening towards the front of the studio. He looked up and his eyes widened. Lefou stood there in front of everyone, wearing a dark pink tutu with a smile on his face.

“Why you wearing a tutu , Lefou?” Another student asked him.

“Because I can and want to. I do not need a reason to wear one.” Lefou answered back as he shrugged his shoulders. Lefou was actually not doing it for reason but more for a cause but that was not the other student's business. Even if he told them, they would just laugh at him and think he was dumb so it was just easier to keep it to himself right now.

“No, you can't! They are only for girls.” The Student said back.

“Yes, I can and no, they are not! Clothes are clothes. I can wear a tutu if I want to and don't have to be a girl. Just like girls can where boy clothes, too, and do not have to be a boy, either.” Lefou retorted back. He caught a glimpse of Stanley from the corner of his eye. Stanley was just looking at him. He could not believe that Lefou was actually wearing a tutu in front of everyone. He was not sure why he was doing this but this made his heart feel happy. And Lefou was _not_ feeling nervous or embarrassed about it. Not one bit. Lefou fully looked over at Stanley ran over to him, ignoring all the teasing and such that the student were starting to give him (And Stanley but mainly Lefou right at the moment).

“Stanley!” Lefou excitedly said to him to get his attention. When he stopped next to Stanley, Stanley looked to his side at Lefou.

“You like my new tutu?” Lefou asked.

“Yes” Stanley answered back.

“Thanks!' Lefou said back as he adjusted his shoes. Stanley did not want to be rude or upset him but he was curious _why_ Lefou was really wearing a tutu.

“...Lefou, can I ask you a question?” Stanley answered then asked him.

“Sure!” Lefou replied.

“Why are you wearing a tutu, though? You usually do not wear tutus to dance class.” Stanley asked then told him. Lefou looked at Stanley, smiling at him.

“Because of you.” Lefou told him. Stanley blushed.

“Huh?!” Stanley asked, confused a bit by what Lefou just said. Lefou took a deep breath.

“After seeing what happened to you last week, I felt so bad that you got made fun of because your tutu. So, I told my parents what happened and I asked them if I could get a tutu to wear to class as well. And well...that's why I am wearing one today. To support of you and to show the others that it is okay to wear a tutu, no matter if you are a boy or a girl.” Lefou explained, smiling. Stanley suddenly began to tear up and smile.

“Really?!” Stanley asked, starting to feel happy.. Lefou nodded. Stanley let out a happy squeal and suddenly threw his arms around Lefou and hugged him as he began to cry.

“Thanks, Lefou! You are the best friend any one could ever have!” Stanley said. The other students were looking at them but Lefou did not care. Seeing his best friend happy was the only thing that matters to him. Lefou would do any thing to make happy and/or feel better because Stanley does the same for him. Lefou wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back.

“You're welcome.” Lefou said back to him then turned his head towards Stanley's ear and whispered into it:

 

“Because that's what friends are for.”

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
